Too Weird Americans
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: Was Miko and Rya. Two strange Americans come into the lives of the Lyoko crew, and turn their lives upside down, and inside out. I hope you ENJOY! rating is just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it is a well known fact that I don't own CL, but Rya and Miko are owned by Mello-Out Ink.**

Miko and Rya pulled their things out of the car, and gave salutes, as the car drove away.

"Hey, Miko, I dare you to go over to the girl with long black hair, and kiss her."

"On the mouth?"

"Yes. Now, go."

"Fine, but you have to kiss the dude with the purple on his hair."

"Deal," Rya agreed quickly, before Miko could add anything else onto his dare.

Miko Topika and Rya Remerase had been friends for as long as they could remember. Rya was 17, and Miko was a day younger. Though they looked kinda alike in the face and build, they were just friends. Miko had short green hair, and Rya had dark purple hair. Also, no matter what the weather was, they always wore the same clothes. Miko had on black camo shorts, with a grey shirt, and a black vest, and Rya had on a dark purple camo shorts, with a light purple tank, and a purple vest. They wore the same army boots. Plus, both had dog tags with their names on them.

They ran over to the Lyoko group who were sitting on the bench, with Sissi standing in front of them. Rya kissed Odd on the cheek, and ran off, while Miko kissed Sissi, and ran off. Both were laughing, as they grabbed their things. Both saluted, before going in the direction of the dorms.

Sissi was just standing there, completely frozen. Odd was staring at the place where Rya had been standing. He had purple lipstick on his cheek.

"What a nice way to start the school year. Don't you think you, Ulrich?" Yumi asked Ulrich. They had gotten together the previous year.

"The best way. Odd gets a girl friend, and Sissi might actually have a steady boyfriend." Sissi walked away in a huff, as they laughed.

"And, Jeremie has Aelita, so everything's great," Ulrich pointed out.

"Yeah, but there's a slight flaw in this great scheme," Jeremie said.

"And what may that be?"

"They don't even know their names." Everyone laughed, as Odd turned bright red.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aelita and Yumi opened the door to their room, and saw Rya leaning out of the window.

"Hi, who are you?" Rya hurriedly came back into the room, and closed the window. There was a shout from outside, and Rya giggled.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Rya Remerase. I guess I'm boarding with you two."

"Weren't you the one who kissed Odd?" Rya gave them a confused look.

"Whozat?"

"Blond hair with a splotch of purple."

"Oooooh, him. It was a dare. I started it, though. I dared Miko to kiss the other girl first." Aelita and Yumi grinned.

"I'm Yumi, and this is Aelita."

"Awesome. Where do you want to sleep? I'm comfortable pretty much anywhere."

"I guess that it doesn't really matter."

"I'll decide. Yumi, you get the single bed, and Aelita, you get the bottom bunk. I don't want the top bunk, so I'll use my swinging chair." Rys pulled her chair out of one of her boxes, and soon, she had it hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly, a scaly head poked out of one of her boxes. They jumped.

"Oh yeah. This is Maru. He's my iguana," Rya said, picking Maru up.

"We're not supposed to have pets," Aelita pointed out.

"Yeah, but iguana's are one of the easiest pets to sneak into places. They don't make lots of noise, and they just need a warm place, with some fruit."

"I take it you've done this before," Yumi said, petting Maru.

"Yep. At my old school."

"Where was that?" Yumi asked, as they sat down on her bed.

"It was a military school back in the States. Miko and I were sent there after being kicked out of our last school. It was so easy to fool those people."

"How so?" Aelita asked.

"We're army brats. Our dads were friends in the army, and that's where they met our moms. They were shipped out a couple days ago, so it was decided that we would go here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What's this place like?"

"It's okay. Food's bad, though the way that Odd eats it, you wouldn't think so." Yumi grinned, and Aelita laughed.  
"Believe me, army food's worse. Speaking of food, I haven't eaten since the peanuts on the plane."

"Well, we could go get some food with the guys," Yumi suggested.

"Fine. I'll get Miko, and you two get who it is you want to get." Rya ran out of the room, and went to the room that Miko was staying in.

**Wooohh! Fist chapter!! Yay!! I hope that you liked it!**

**-Mello-Out-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Another chapter! Can you believe that it came that quickly?? ((insert normal disclaimer blah blah blah Rya Miko owned by Mello-Out Ink.)) Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention this, but Lyoko won't be appearing in this story. Jeremie had found the antivirus, and Lyoko was shut down.**

Jeremie opened the door to his room, to find Miko leaning out of the window. Before he could speak, Miko quickly withdrew from the window, and closed it. There was a shout from outside. **((hmm… seems sorta familiar, doesn't it? . ))**

"Oh, hi. I'm Miko Topika, and I guess you'll be my roomie."

"I'm Jeremie Belpois. Didn't you kiss Sissi?" Miko stared at Jeremie.

"Who's that?"

"Long black hair, pink clothes."

"Ohh, her. Oh, yeah, well, Rya dared me to. Which bed do you want? I don't care which one I get."

"I'll take this one."

"Good, cuz I don't want either. I'm just gonna sleep in my chair." Miko soon had a swinging chair hanging off the ceiling.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind Miru," he said, pulling an iguana out of a box.

"As long as he doesn't mess anything up."

"Oh, she'll be fine. Iguanas are some of the easiest pets to take care of. I just need a sunny place for her, and some fruit."

"Where'd you get those dog tags?" Jeremie asked, when Miko's dog tags fell out from under his shirt. Miko looked down at them, and smiled.

"My parents got them made for me. They're in the army, but were shipped out a couple days before we were sent here."

"Is Rya your sister?" Miko grinned.

"Kinda. We've been friends since we were little, and we act like brother and sister sometimes." There was suddenly a thud at their door, and Jeremie opened the door to Rya sitting on the ground, rubbing her head. Miko helped her to her feet.

"Come on. We're going for food. You can come too," Rya said, pulling Miko out of the room.

"Rya, this is Jeremie. Jeremie, this is Rya."

"Hiya, now let's go. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"I have a second stomach, okay. Let's go, Jeremie." Rya pulled him out of the room, and closed the door.

"How did you manage to hit the door?" Jeremie asked. Rya grinned.

"These floors are great for sliding, and I was going too fast, hitting your door."

"Really?"

"Yep, watch. These floors are better than at MS." Miko and Rya ran a little, slid, and crashed into Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd, who had been coming up to get Jeremie. Rya and Miko started laughing, and soon, everyone was laughing. Rya and Miko quickly got off the floor, and helped the others get up. A couple seconds later, Jim came around the corner. Rya and Miko stood with their hands behind their backs, and their feet apart. The Lyoko group looked at each other, surprised. It was amazing at how fast those two had a mood change.

"Ah, Remerase, Topika. Is everything okay here?" Jim asked, looking from Rya to Miko and back.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

"What was all of that noise?"

"It was nothing, sir." Jim nodded, and walked away. Rya turned to the others.

"Come on. I'm hungry. Where're we eating?"

"Geez, Ry. Is that all you can think about?"

"No. I was wondering if you could carry me all the way to the restaurant. No, I **dare** you to," Rya said, grinning. Miko smirked.

"Fine, but I dare **you** to carry me back."

"Deal." Rya hopped on Miko's back. "Okay, where are we going?"

"The restaurant is just off campus."

"Lead the way," Miko said. They headed off to the restaurant. They were soon seated, and had plates of food in front of them.

"Why were you acting like that around Jim?" Ulrich asked. Rya held up a finger, since her mouth was full of pasta.

"Wait till I'm done eating this." Rya had eaten her food in no less than 3 mintues. "Mmm, that was good. Okay, the Jim thing. Well, Jim was in the army with our parents. I guess he followed his dream of becoming a teacher. I guess our parents told him that we would be coming."

"What about the whole 'sir' thing?" Odd asked.

"Well, we had just gotten back from a year at military school, so we're supposed to be in better shape. It's easy to fool the people at MS, isn't it, Mik?"

"Supperly easy. Remember my bottle rocket collection?"

"That was you that night, wasn't it?" Miko nodded, and Rya started laughing. "Okay, in the middle of the night, Miko set off pretty much his entire collection of bottle rockets, which he had been collecting for over 13 years, right over the girl's dorms. It sounded exactly like 50 guns being shot off, right over your head. It was funny, because he was able to lie directly to the headmaster's face. Told him that someone from the school next to ours set them off.

"Well, I had suspected that he had done it, so the next night, I snuck over to the boy's dorms, and used some of my cherry bombs." Miko groaned.

"She exploded all of the toilets in the boy's bathrooms. All of the dorms in the boy's building were flooded, and we had to sleep in tents on the grounds. It was funny, because the next day, a visiting school came, and the boys had to share tents with us. Our parents took us out soon after. Did your parents think you had something to do with the 'accidents'?" Miko asked, looking at Rya.

"No, why would they? It didn't look like I had taken any of my cherry bombs, and they know that I don't like playing with bottle rockets."

"That's a lie. She almost got this one guy in the head."

"That's because he was being annoying."

"He was a Jehovah Witness."

"Exactly my point. I was hiding, and nobody lived in that house, so he never found out who did it. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who put a cherry bomb in Mrs. Finklestein's sewer system. She had fesses all over her house."

"Served her right. She stole our baseball."

"Because you got it through her window."

"Because you dared me to." They went on for a while like this. Rya looked at her watch.

"Well, It's officially 10, so now what do we do?"

"It's 10!! We're supposed to be in our dorms now."

"Okay, let's go." Rya ran out of the restaurant, and Miko paid for the food. He hopped on Rya's back, and she ran all the way to campus. As soon as she made it past the gates, she dropped Miko on the ground. Miko knew what she was doing, so he waited for the others, before he had them follow him to the dorms. Jim had his back to them, and Rya was looking at her shoes. Miko had them quickly run behind Jim's back, and gave Rya a thumbs up, before he ran. Rya soon joined Yumi and Aelita in their dorm, but she was asleep in her chair, before they could say anything to her.

**Whew! That was a long chapter! Now that you have some more background info on Rya and Miko, what do you think of them?**

**-Mello-Out-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter? So soon? How will you be able to keep up?? Wait!! How will I keep up?? ((Miko and Rya are the only people owned by Mello-Out Ink. in this story))**

Rya was the first one to wake up in the room. She dressed quickly, and left the room, without waking up Aelita and Yumi. She quietly slinked to Miko's room, and quickly picked the lock. She tiptoed to Miko's chair, and bent down so she was level with his ear. She leaned close, and……..screamed as loud as she could, "WAKE UP, MIKO!!!!!" She laughed as he yelped, and fell out of his chair. Before he could get up, she ran out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her.

Rya was in the cafeteria before anyone else in the group had come in, working on seconds.

"This stuff is good!!" she stated, after she had gotten her third helping of food. Before she could eat it, Miko took it away.

"Ry, I know that you have an iron stomach, but you can gross people out by the way that you eat. But, you are right. This food is pretty good."

"See, I'm not the only one who likes the school food."

"We just said that it was good. We spent the last 5 months on military food. I was sick for a week, and Ry's parents couldn't get her to eat." He had to stop her from trying to get her food back. She pouted in her seat.

"Hey, Ry, would you happen to know who it was that woke us up at 5:30 this morning?"

"Nope. I got up at 5:55. I slept later than I normally would."

"Really? I coulda sworn that you picked the lock on our door, and screamed for me to wake up in my ear as loud as you could."

"I did not. That wasn't as loud as I could scream, and you know it." Miko tried to tackle her, but she ducked under the table.

"I just wanted to thank her for one of her nicer wake up calls."

"Payback!! It was payback! You woke me up at 4 in the morning, knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep."

"Didn't your doctor give you something for that?"

"Didn't help. It was just sugar pills. I ended up eating them all in one night. Never fell asleep."

"You have insomnia?"

"Nope. That's when you can't fall asleep. I can fall asleep, but once I'm up, I'm up. That's why I have to be hyper all day long, so I just crash at the end of the day." The bell rang, and Rya quickly got out from under the table, avoiding Miko. At the end of the day, Rya had disappeared. Miko told them not to worry, and that she would turn up sooner or later.

He was right. Rya came back a half an hour before curfew. "Sorry about that."

"How much more did you get done, Ry?"

"It's almost done. It's coming out really nicely." Rya took off her vest, and turned around. She had a backless shirt on, and it showed off her tattoo. It was a dark purple dragon twisted around, so it filled up her entire back.

"I still have to get the fire and wings done, but that'll take a while," she said, as she slipped her vest back on. When they got back to the room, Rya was the first one to fall asleep.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A week later, Rya was called out of science class. She didn't come back to science class or any of her other classes. When Yumi and Aelita went back to their room for a second, most of Rya's things were gone. There was a note left on the desk. They quickly ran back to the bench, with the note.

"Guys, Rya's gone back to America!" Aelita gasped.

"What?!" They shouted.

"She left us a note, saying that someone had come to pick her up during science class, to take her back to America. She also wrote that she might be back in a couple weeks, but might is underlined," Yumi said, handing Miko the note.

"You're kidding." Miko skimmed over the note. "You're not. I wonder why someone was sent to pick her up. Normally, we do these things by ourselves." Sissi suddenly came up to them. She had become sort of a fixture to the Lyoko crew, but she hadn't been bugging Ulrich.

"Miko, can I please speak with you?" **((See?))**

"Sure Sissi. I'll be back in a sec, guys." Miko walked off with Sissi.

"What's up, Sissi?" Miko asked, once they were a good distance away from the Lyoko group.

"What's up with you and Rya?" Sissi mumbled.

"Rya?" Miko asked, surprised. He had not been expecting her to ask about Rya. "Sissi, Rya is like a sister to me. We grew up together. We've been sent to the same schools, except when we had to go to those crappy private schools. Why would you think that I like Rya like that?"

"Because you're always hanging out with her, and you seem to have so much fun with her." Miko grinned.

"Sissi, everyone has fun with Rya. She always gets along great with everyone. I bet you that by tomorrow everyone will have noticed that Ry's gone, and they'll start asking questions." Jeanne suddenly came up to them.

"Hey, do you know where Rya is? She's supposed to be helping me with my report."

"She went back to America. She won't be back for a couple weeks."

"What?! How am I supposed to get my report done? I was supposed to be interviewing her." Jeanne walked off with a sigh. Sissi smiled.

"I guess I see what you mean." Miko made a face.

"How could you think that I would like Rya?" Sissi laughed, and punched Miko on the arm.

Miko was right. By the next day, everyone was wondering where Rya was.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miko was called out of science class a day later. He, too, didn't come back. When Jeremie went back to his dorm, he found a note. He called his friends, and, after a while, he called Sissi. Soon, all of them were in his room.

"What's up, Jeremie?"

"Miko left a note. 'Hey, guys. I'm going back to America for a while. I'll be back when Rya returns. If she returns, that is. Bye. Miko.'"

"Both of them returned to America?" They were completely shocked. Sissi was struck hardest of all, because she and Miko had just recently started going out.

**I betcha weren't expecting that. . Anyways, why do you think Rya and Miko left for America? Do you think that they'll come back, or will they remain in America?**

**All will be told in the nest chapter of **_**Too Weird Americans.**_

**-Mello-Out-**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I've finally updated **_**TWA**_**!! They finally get some news on Rya and Miko. ((same old disclaimer here…R&M owned by Mello-Out Ink.))**

True to their word, both Rya and Miko came back two weeks later. Both wore knit caps, though it hadn't even started getting cold out yet. Rya's was purple, and Miko's was black. Both looked different, though no one could quite place how. What was even weirder was when the teachers didn't tell them to take their hats off. ((**Teachers just love doing this, and when it doesn't happen, they take all the awesome hats for themselves. **

Now, not everyone had noticed the small things, but everyone noticed when Rya didn't eat. I mean, the **entire school noticed**. Now, it was normal for Miko not to eat the school food, but Rya? That was when everyone knew something was wrong. That was when they also noticed that Miko wasn't answering any questions in his classes. It didn't seem right. They knew that Rya wouldn't answer questions, but Miko? He would answer no matter what. The thing is, no one knew how to ask them what was wrong.

"Okay, it's curfew time. All of you, inside. Remerase, Topika, I want to have a word with you two." Everyone went inside, and Miko and Rya stood up.

"Okay, you can take off your hats now."

"Sir?"

"It'll have been a week come tomorrow, and you can't keep on wearing those hats for the rest of the school year. Aren't you two hungry? Three weeks is a long time to go without food." They had taken off their hats, and given them to Jim. Miko's green hair was buzzed, and so was Rya's long purple hair.

"Sir?"

"I knew both of your parents when I was in the service. When we would be on tour, they would go a couple days without seeing anyone, then not eat for a week. When we were home, they would go a week without seeing anyone, then two more without eating. I assume they taught you the same thing." They nodded. "I am truly sorry to hear about them." They looked confused.

"I was friends with them when I was in the service. Lt. Marsham told me when he came to get you, Remerase, and then two days later with Topika. How's Unit 56 taking it?"

"They got a new commander. The whole unit 'disappeared' for a couple of days. I'm sure that Col. Ratchet wasn't very happy about that, especially pretty much right after he got there. Then, they didn't eat for the rest of the week. We spent our week in two separate solitary confinement rooms." Rya tried to smile at the thought, but it felt foreign on her face, after crying for nearly two full weeks. She felt tears coming to her eyes again, but quickly choked them down.

"You two should be getting back to your dorms. Try to sleep, Rya. You can't keep wandering the school grounds every night."

"Yes, sir. Good night." Both teens went back to their dorms, and Rya tried to fall asleep, but she wasn't able to. So, she did what she's done for the past week, wander around the school grounds.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I'm saving up for my next chapter.**

**-Mello-Out-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, will Rya and Miko take Jim's advice, or will they stay in their blue funk?? ((I really don't feel like putting my disclaimer here, since it's getting repetitive. So, just imagine that it's here.))**

Now, Rya and Miko returned to normal the next day. Rya was back to out eating Odd, and Miko went back to correcting the teacher. No one actually knew that Rya wouldn't sleep at nights, and that Miko would just pour over his books. Well, that is, only the Lyoko group and Sissi knew they would do this. Jim only knew that Rya would wander around the grounds, though, he didn't know that she would go out every night. They also still didn't know why they had left, and had been so down when they came back.

One night, Odd couldn't fall asleep, so he decided to go for a walk, which he had done a couple of times before. This time, he heard someone playing the piano in the music room. He was curious to see who it was, so he went to the door of the building, and was surprised to find it unlocked. He went to the music room, and was even more surprised to find Rya at the piano. He was even more more surprised when he heard her start to sing. ((**I don't own Lithium. It belongs to Evanescence**))

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside

lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without

lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow

oh but God I want to let it go

come to bed, don't make me sleep alone

couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show

never wanted it to be so cold

just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me

wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside

lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without

lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow

Don't want to let it lay me down this time

drown my will to fly

here in the darkness I know myself

can't break free until I let it go

let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all

anything is better than to be alone

and in the end I guess I had to fall

always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me

wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside

lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without

lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow

oh but God I want to let it go

"Wow, Rya. You're really good." Rya jumped, then blushed.

"I didn't notice you were there."

"I got here before you started the song. Where did you learn to play the piano like that?"

"Before my mom joined the army, she used to be a traveling piano teacher. She could've gone pro if she had wanted, but she chose to join the army instead. She wanted me to be able to play, so she taught me when she was around. Why are you wandering around the school?" Odd grinned.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. What about you?"

"I can't sleep. I probably should've collapsed from exhaustion be now."

"Why? How long have you gone without sleep?"

"Around three weeks. It started after I went to the funeral."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who died?" Rya wiped away the tears that had come to her eyes.

"My parents. Then, two days later, I went to Miko's parent's funeral. It was during solitary confinement that I couldn't sleep."

"Solitary confinement?"

"Well, I was raised a certain way. When someone close to me dies, I can't see anyone for a week starting after the funeral. Then, I can't eat for two weeks after. Luckily, I had two stomachs to keep me going during those weeks."

"That's harsh. How did you do it? I mean, I would be in serious trouble if I didn't eat for two weeks."

"Three. I didn't leave my room when my first week started, so I didn't eat then."

"Do you normally walk around the school when you can't sleep?" Odd asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yep, though I probably shouldn't. I mean, I'm breaking curfew."

"I don't get it. Don't you normally break rules?"

"Yeah, but, well, look what happened to my parents when they broke the rules."

"Eh?" Rya sighed.

"They have a rule in the army that if you see a child in the road, you have to keep driving. Now, this happened after my parents had been in the army for a while. My parents and Miko's parents were at the back of the convoy, when they spotted a boy and a girl standing by the road. They stopped, when they saw that they had something strapped to them, and they had a scared look on their face. They had bombs attached to them, and my parents decided to help them. They had just gotten the bombs off, when it went off. Miko's parents had protected the kids, but they were hit by tons of shrapnel. It turns out the shrapnel was pretty much what was left of my parents. Miko's parents later died in a hospital." Rya tried to wipe away more tears, but they just kept coming.

"Hey, it's okay." Odd sat down next to her on the piano bench.

"They're gone. Just like that, they're gone!" Rya buried her face into Odd's shoulder. Odd felt, well, odd, having Rya just sitting there, crying. It was strange, because Rya was one of the strong women that he knew. It just didn't seem right, seeing her cry.

"Hey, it'll be okay, Rya." All Rya did was mumble something. She had fallen asleep, after three weeks of being awake.

Odd looped her arm over his shoulder, and half carried half dragged Rya back to the dorm. Jim spotted Odd dragging Rya back to the dorms, and laughed quietly to himself. He knocked on the door to the girls' room, and Yumi opened it. She was still half asleep.

"Odd? What are you doing here?" she muttered.

"Package for you." He motioned to Rya. "She fell asleep." Yumi muttered something, and hit Aelita with a pillow.

"What?" Aelita groaned.

"Help me get Rya into her bed. She fell asleep on one of her midnight walks." They dragged Rya to her chair, but just left her on the floor.

"Thanks for bringing her here, Odd," Yumi muttered, as she closed the door. Odd stared at the door, before heading back to his own dorm.

**So…how'd you like that chapter?? Surprised at Rya's explanation??**

**-Mello-Out-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now, just so you know, Miko hasn't told Rya about him and Sissi dating. How do you think that Rya will react when she finds out? Do you think that she will even find out?? ((insert disclaimer here))**

Rya woke up three days later, and she was back to her usual self. How, you ask? Well, she woke Miko up at five in the morning, and then proceeded to wake up the rest of the building as Miko chased her around the halls. Jim glared at them when he caught them.

"Okay, you two, knock it off." Rya jumped up, and gave Jim a hug.

"Thank you!!" she quickly said, as she ran off.

"Man, you let her get away!" Miko said, as he chased after her. Jim sighed. He knew that they wouldn't listen to him. Now that they were out of their funk, and Rya got some sleep, they wouldn't pay any attention to the rules. They were just like their parents.

The Lyoko group found Rya in a headlock, and Miko giving her a noogy.

"Hey, it's time for breakfast." They looked at each other, and grinned.

"Race you to breakfast."

"You're on!" They broke off running, leaving the Lyoko group staring after them. Rya got there first, since she hadn't eaten in three days. Miko had tripped over his feet, fell, and landed right in front of Sissi.

"Hey, Miko. I see that Rya is finally back to normal."

"How can you tell?" Miko asked, as he got up, and brushed himself off. Sissi smiled, and brushed a stick from his hair.

"She almost trampled me in her rush to get food." They laughed, as the others walked over to them. Rya had a mouthful of food when they sat down at the table. She quickly swallowed, then smiled.

"Hi, guys. Hey, Eli, do you know a good book store?" Sissi frowned.

"I think that there's one downtown, near the mall, why?" Rya shrugged, as she shoveled more eggs into her mouth. Miko raised an eyebrow.

"Eli?"

"Don't ask." Rya grinned.

"Let me translate. If you even think about calling me Eli, you shall get milk soaked scrambled eggs shoved in your underwear."

"But why does Rya get to call you Eli, and we don't?" Miko asked.

"Well, you will know when you know, and you won't know any sooner than that." Everyone but Odd stared at her like she was crazy.

"That makes perfect sense." Rya smiled.

"Of course! Not even Miko understands my wisdom, and we've been friends since forever." Miko started choking on his milk.

"What wisdom?! You just babble nonsense!" Rya started to giggle.

"What?!?"

"You got milk out your nose!" Miko glared at Rya, as he grabbed a napkin, and wiped off the milk. Rya quickly finished off her breakfast, and left.

"She's so lucky that she woke up on the weekend, or she'll be hurtin' right now," Miko muttered, glaring at his food. Sissi giggled.

"Why are you two still friends, if you act like this at times?" Miko looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seemed like you were ready to kill her this morning when she woke you up." Jeremie pointed out. Miko gave them a funny look.

"That's how we mess with the rules. We've been doing this for ages. Believe me, this will probably be happening many more times in the future."

"But why?" Miko shrugged.

"Don't know. It's just what we do. Things are just more fun when we do things like this." There was a chorus of agreement from the others at the table. They got rid of their tray, and left the cafeteria. They were surprised to see Rya walking calmly towards them.

"Hey, Ry. What's up?" Rya smiled icily at them.

"I'm going to kill him," she stated simply.

"Who?" Rya just pointed to a man walking towards them. He had maroon hair, and was in really good shape. He had on a faded red T-shirt on, along with a pair of tan shorts. Miko groaned.

"Why is he here?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to give him a chance to explain himself. I'm just going to kill him if he even thinks about coming remotely near me."

"Looks like he thought about it, and is going to follow through," Miko said. Rya turned, and glared at the man who was almost to them. She had such a deadly look on her face, that the group was glad that they were on her good side. The man didn't even seem fazed by it, though. In fact, he didn't even notice that she was glaring at him.

"There you are, Ry! It's great to see you…" he didn't get to finish his sentence, because Rya had slugged him.

"Damn girl! Who taught you to punch like that?" he demanded, rubbing his jaw. Rya's face darkened.

"You, you idiot," she hissed, "I can't believe that you were actually stupid enough to come here. I mean, are you even using your brain, or has your head gotten too big for it to work properly?"

"What's gotten you so angry? I thought that you'd be happy to see me." Rya's hands unintentionally clenched.

"You urgh! Look around you! This is a school, where pretty much all the girls watch…"

"Oh. My. God! It's Biff from Today's Tomorrow!" At that, they could feel the ground start to shake.

"IDIOT!!" Rya screamed, as the group, and 'Biff', ran to get away from the rabid crowd of teen girls.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you went to a school that watches Today's Tomorrow." Rya just glared at 'Biff', as they stopped at a manhole cover. Odd pried it off, in fear for his life.

"Down you go," Rya said, pushing 'Biff' down the hole. He hit the ground, as the others climbed down the ladder. Rya was the last, and she slid the cover back into place. She slid to the floor, and everyone let out a sigh of relief, when they heard what sounded like a herd of elephants stampede pass over them. Rya turned, and glared at 'Biff'.

"You had better hope that this tunnel leads to a well populated area," she growled.

"Actually, this sewer leads to the abandoned factory near school." 'Biff' glared at Odd.

"Um, why don't we stay here?" he suggested. Everyone sat down, putting as much space in between Rya and 'Biff'.

"So, who are you?" 'Biff' looked a bit surprised. Aelita rolled her eyes.

"He's Kevin Kola. He plays Biff Wellington on Today's Tomorrow, a very popular soap opera. He was recently injured on the show, and is supposed to be in a hospital in the Alps." They stared at Aelita.

"What? I get bored." Rya sighed.

"Unfortunately, she's correct. It just seems a shame that I call that damn idiot my cousin." Jaws fell.

"He's your _cousin_?"

"An overprotective bastard is more like it," Miko muttered, and Rya laughed. Kevin glared at Miko.

"Nobody asked you, dweeb." That earned him a rock to the forehead from Rya. She was glaring again.

"I told you last time not to make fun of my friends. And Miko is just that. A **FRIEND**. Besides, he's going out with Eli."

"He's going out with a guy?" Kevin sputtered. Rya giggled as Sissi growled at him.

"That you be Eli. She calls herself Sissi, though I have no idea why." Sissi suddenly looked at Rya.

"Wait, how did you know that Miko and I were going out?" Rya just shrugged.

"I just know these things. That might be why I dared Miko to kiss you that first day. Just makes sense." Miko shook his head.

"Rya, you'll never make sense to anyone ever." Miko suddenly frowned. "But why did you come all the way here, Kevin?" Kevin looked at him, surprised. He turned his glance to Rya, and she just smiled, shaking her head.

"Now was the best time to visit her, since I wouldn't be able to do it next month." Rya started to giggle at Miko's confused look.

"And what's next month?" Now, Rya was straight up laughing. Kevin looked at him like he was stupid.

"You don't know what's next month? Man, you are an idiot!" Both were laughing really hard, while Miko turned bright red.

"I don't see what's so important about next month," Miko muttered under his breath. That just made the cousins laugh even harder.

"Stop laughing!" He shouted.

"I-I think th-that Mik is g-getting mad," Rya gasped, as she stood up.

"Damn straight," he growled. Rya squeaked, and raced off down the sewer, with Miko in hot pursuit. Kevin sighed.

"Well, they'll be at that for a while. So, are you Ry's new friends?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm Yumi, and they are Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Sissi." They started talking, and it wasn't before long, that Rya and Miko came back.

"Hey, we just skipped our afternoon classes," Rya said, with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, no! I missed our math class!" Rya gagged.

"I hate math! I'll never understand why you like that class so much!" Miko rolled his eyes.

"Unlike you, some people have to actually take notes, so they don't fail a class."

"Well, that leaves you out. You know perfectly well that you can remember key points."

"Yeah, but I don't remember everything down to every minute detail." They growled at each other. Kevin coughed, and they looked at them.

"Oh, right! We should go up."

"But what if we run into Jim?" Rya and Miko just grinned. They went up first, followed by the others. Sure enough, they did run into Jim. Rya's attitude turned meek immediately.

"Skipping class? What excuse do you have this time?" he growled. Everyone started babbling.

"It's my fault, sir." Everyone stopped, and looked at Rya, who was staring straight ahead.

"I was stupid enough to invite my cousin, without remembering that he was famous. Someone recognized him, and we had to hide from the stampede in a sewer."

"Why did all of you hide in the sewer?"

"Because we had been seen with Kevin, and we were afraid that we would be mobbed, too."

"I'll talk to you about this later, Remerase." Jim walked away. Miko glared at her.

"That's no fair, Ry. You did that on purpose!" Rya grinned.

"Jealous much, Mik? Hey, Kev, you should really be going now. Next time, tell me your coming, so I can be ready to play sick."

"Right. Oh, here. Since I won't be coming next month. Por vu." He handed her a small box, hugged her, and left.

"Isn't it supposed to be 'pour vous'?" Jeremie asked. Rya shook her head.

"He wasn't trying to speak French. It's how my family says 'for you'. We took it from the French word, but this way, you don't have to worry about accent and stuff like that."

"What did he give you?" Sissi asked. Rya opened the box, and grinned.

"New dog tag chains." Everyone face planted, as she pulled out two new shiny chains.

**HA HA!! Thought she was going to get somfin special, didn't cha? But, to an army brat like her, new dog tag chains are an ideal gift, right? Anyways….**

**-Meester-Sqweed-**


End file.
